


I Need You Now But You're Not Here Anymore

by DachkiPanda



Category: Lego Ninjago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachkiPanda/pseuds/DachkiPanda
Summary: Lloyd remembers and grieves over the life he once had.





	I Need You Now But You're Not Here Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy this was an emotional rollercoaster. I have no idea how Lloyd hasn't lost his shit by now.

The last time Lloyd had climbed this mountain, his father was by his side. They were climbing up to train, Garmadon wanting to help Lloyd perfect his elemental abilities. It was just an aching memory now.

Now Lloyd sat on the top of the mountain, legs dangling over the edge, wind blowing his blonde locks to the side as he stared up at the darkening sky. The sun would be setting soon, but the thought never crossed his mind. Lloyd didn't come here to think about the sky. He came here to remember his father.

Garmadon had been absent from Lloyd's life since birth. His whole life had been spent at Darkley's boarding school, his father banished to the underworld and his mother who knows where. He never fit in at the school, everyone always saying he could never live up to his father's name to the point where he had been kicked out.

Then the whole serpentine situation happened. Lloyd was happy at the time that his father had returned, but now he was unsure how to feel. It took his son releasing an army of snakes, along with being captured, for Garmadon to return? He knew his father had the venom of the Devourer coursing through his veins, intoxicating him with evil. However even though he knew this, Lloyd longed for his father to be there in his childhood, if only to play a simple game of catch or read comic books together. 

Then Lloyd grew up. Thanks to a magical tea of course. The next time he encountered his father, Garmadon was in shock to see what had happened to his son. What hit Lloyd however, was that after finding out, his father then tried to erase him from the world by altering the past. He always wondered what had gone through his father's head. Wondered why Garmadon didn't dwell on the fact that Lloyd would never exist if he toyed with past events.

After the final battle, his father was good again. All the venom from his blood had vanished. His mother, Misako, had been found as well. For once in his life, Lloyd had felt content, happy. No longer alone. 

Of course, nothing good can last.

The tournament of elements was suspicious from the get go. Once Chen's true intentions were revealed, Lloyd and the others made a vow to stop the Anacondrai warriors, no matter what it took. He hadn't been prepared for that to mean sacrificing his father to the Cursed Realm.

With Garmadon gone, Wu and Misako thought it would be a brilliant idea to tear down the monastery he had built to create a tea shop instead. Lloyd hadn't taken that well at all, losing control of his powers for a brief moment, enraged that the only piece of his father he had left had been demolished.

Lloyd didn't remember much from the time he had been possessed, most of everything feeling cold and dark. However when he travelled to the Cursed Realm to find his father, only to learn there was no way to save him, left Lloyd feeling bitter and helpless.

Now recently, he had found someone to take comfort in. The princess of Ninjago, Harumi, had been a target for a gang rising in prominence in Ninjago City, the Sons of Garmadon. Lloyd and his team had been asked to protect the royal family. The palace ended up being destroyed, along with the emperor and empress. Harumi stayed with the ninja for a bit, and Lloyd found himself falling deeper and deeper in love.

He wasn't prepared for the truth. That Harumi was working to bring his father back from the dead. And she succeeded. Lloyd thought he would be able to find light in his father's heart, just as he had so long ago. The result was Lloyd being incredibly weakened and stripped of his powers, the city falling to ruin.

Now the remainders of the group, himself, Nya, Misako, Dareth, Pixal, and a few elemental masters, were on the run. The rest of the ninja were crushed by his father's creation, the Colossi. 

And here Lloyd was, weeping over memories of a time where everything was once okay. 

"You all promised you would always be by my side." He said to no one, lowering his head and standing up. "But you can't be here when I need you most." 

He grew up alone, only to find a family, and then to have that family ripped away from him.

The emotions were too much for Lloyd. As he placed his hands over his ears, he let out a loud cry, one that echoed in the night, while hot tears of pain streamed down his cheeks, and he wished for his brothers, his uncle, his father.


End file.
